


Escaping with Loki and Starlord

by TFALokiwriter



Series: That Original Fan Fiction with Henry Sports in the MCU [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Escape, Gen, OC, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry wakes in a cell that has a on-going argument between Peter Quill and a unusual pale individual known as Loki Laufeyson. Turns out they have to escape a alien jail facility in exchange for credits and their lives. Also this isn't going to be turned into a long story. It is a short story. A short story about managing to get escape a alien jail facility all the while Loki and Peter have arguments. And Henry making sure they don't stand around arguing.<br/>Started:12.21.2014.<br/>Fin: 12.24.2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cell

 I woke up in a room filled with bickering. One voice--well actually two voices, they were both men. One sounded young and the other sounded older. My vision was quite blurry at first, the color I saw at first was gray and it was a unusual shade of gray that was very typical coming from Earth. Next I saw what might have been orange or red hovering across from a floating darkness.I blink a few times feeling my back pressing on a hard-rough wall surface.Obviously I was sitting on the floor with my back to the wall. Then two figures came into focus; one had really red hair and the other had jet black hair. 

"I request you call me by my well known name, not as Peter Quill." Peter argues. Peter has the red hair.  "It is StarLord."

"Your name is so 'boring' you want to be considered as 'Starlord'.How about changing your name to the man of fire? My name is Loki Laufeyson and I am not hiding my name." Loki rants. Loki is the one with black hair that is curled back. "If you think your name is boring; just look at Issac Newton."

"Starlord is an outlaw name." Peter said. "And you're just...a really pale big-headed 'god' as you claim to be. Issac Newton is not alive; he died ages ago." Loki made a 'that is my point' comment."Mr I have a better chance at flying like a raven!"

"You're forgetting _I can_ become a raven." Loki said.

"Um, exuse me." I said, getting up and the men's attention turned towards me."But do you have a any idea how ..er, um, we got here?"

Loki and Peter share a clear 'you don't know?' kind of look.

"I thought you would have known." Loki said, taking a step away from Peter. "And your guess is as best as mine."

Peter glares at Loki's direction.

"You're the man who made the war in New York." Peter said. "You of all people could have a good idea."

"To your world; I am dead." Loki said, getting a puzzled look from Peter and I. "And I was busy..." Loki  is pretty reluctant to tell what he does. "What I do is not the business of Midgardians."

I look up towards the ceiling seeing these pipe shaped parts resembling bars that had light pouring right through into this very room. I also noticed there were some items that cells normally would have on, or, in cells. Complete with three beds instead of two stacked on top in a bunkbed manner. I look down from the sight.

"Well..." I said. "Would you happen to know the last you were doing?"

"Secret." Loki said, chidely.

"I was stealing a prized golden candy cane from a temple." Peter said.  "To give it back, of course." Peter folds his arms  now sharing a curious look towards me. "And you?"

Oh yeah, he's meaning me. 

"I was getting out of prison for the first time in fifteen years.The last I remember was getting into the bus." I explained. "I stole some jewelry from an old lady's house on the same night her son killed her. Can't blame the jury for believing the crazy ass story the cops made up. I wasn't part of that 'conspiracy'."

"So, you were --" Loki started to say but I interrupted.

"Yes." I said, with a nod. "I was convicted for the wrong crime."

"No, I was going to say you were framed." Loki said.

"...Like I said; I stole some jewellery." I said. "I was only buying--wait,that's not what I meant to say!" I rub the sides of my cheeks pacing back and forth. Some details of that night  fifteen years ago have become dull in my memory. "I was only getting it for a party my sister was going to. My sister likes to wear fancy jewellery when attending important events."

"How was this party important?" Loki asks.

"It was her twenty-one first birthday party." I said. Peter looks  a little understanding about the whole twenty one birthday party. "I was gonna return the jewellery box the next day. This old lady was my Aunt, and, she refused to let my sister barrow the jewellery box.The party was going to be at a park playing slow-mo music with chaperones present.We had it all planned how to keep the party under control."

"So you resorted to stealing the box." Peter said.

"I was gonna return it." I said,recalling the night. I found that pacing when recalling a memory came in handy.  "Honestly, I was. I don't really remember her name these days; to me, she's just the old cranky  and miserable lady. I was only caught because of my uncle. And the evidence that 'preseumbly' placed me at her death."

"Strange story." Peter said.

I stopped pacing in the room letting out a irritated sigh. 

"The story that I really wish was a dream." I said, leaning against the against the bunkbeds rail.

The Bunkbed rails reminded me of the ones in prison.  
  
We heard knocking from the door. Wow, I can't believe there's a metal door that doesn't have those bars in the way like the cells on Earth.   
  
"Yes?" Loki and Peter said at once. 

The square shaped part--that stood out from the dull light gray rocky surface--moved to the side to reveal a hole. Out of the hole came a rather blue projection  that appeared across from us taking on a humanioid'ish form. The figure was not very 'humanly custom' at all. 

"You have been collected for a mission." The blue figure spoke. 

"Who gave you the right to make us have a missing time space alien abduction?" Peter asks. 

Loki glares at Peter. 

"I never heard of a 'thing' like this, space thief." Loki said.

Space thief, I gotta remember that.

"Alien abductions are rather common on earth." Peter said. "I was abducted by mercenaries when I was a kid through a spacecraft."

"We are in charge of making sure  that those who wage war against our planet will find their attempts foolish." The blue figure spoke. "And it is missing time, Star Lord. Not missing time space." The blue figure did not seem happy about correcting. "Memories can be manipulated..." The blue figure turns his head towards my direction. "Just like you, Henry Sports."

Peter had a laugh.

"Henry Sports." Peter said, with a laugh.  "That is the silliest name I have ever heard."

Even Loki had a little laugh. My name is very laugh-worthy; on my first day in prison the guards were sent laughing and the barber decided to make my haircut not precisely shaven. Basically the barber left enough hair to make a smiley face at the back of my head.

"Don't change the subject to me; blue figure cloak." I said, with a disapproving frown.  _Divert attention away from_ the _most dangerous task,_ I thought _, how typical of vague cloaked figures._ "You've just gone ahead saying you want us to be part of a major war."

"No." The blue figure spoke. "Our words may be sophisticated;yet, this is not we brought you here for." I had a sigh of relief. "We, the Kindips, want someone to make sure that breaking out of our cells and taking over this main facility is not possible."

"You're challenging us to a break out." Loki bluntly said."You have a god and two Midgardians in a cell." _What the hell does Midgardian mean?,_ I thought puzzled, _This is more annoying than having a snoring cellmate._ "How is leaving us in the same room very useful to your 'challenge'?"

"Credits." Peter said.

"Yes." The blue figure spoke. "To save on our funds."

"Typical over powered government." I said. "You're no more as greedy as politician's!"

The blue figure did not seem to be liking my comment.

"Our system is different from Earthlican culture." The blue figure  said. "If you three get out of here alive, and, manage to flee from our home.We'll be rewarding you."

"What if we fail?" Peter asks.

"One of you is not able to die." The blue figure spoke. "I don't see a problem for him."

Loki is a god, after all. Wait that means we'll die!

Time to panic.

"I refuse." Loki said. "The games of a Kindip is very..." Loki taps his index fingers together like a business man about to spill out bad news. "How can I say this lightly without being harshly?" Loki snaps his fingers that let a couple snow flakes fall to the floor. "It sounds like a child's play of lies."

"Your death will be exposed as a fraud, Loki." The blue figure spoke. "And Odin will deliver the punishment you should be facing."

"I should have killed him when I had the chance." Loki mutters to himself in a low voice that wasn't so obvious to Peter but I heard it. 

Being in jail made me develop some skills; for hiding, for defense,for listening, and to move in the dark when there isn't lights on.One time in prison there was a huge black out that lasted for a couple hours.Lets say I didn't join in the riots and instead remained thinking of what I could do outside of jail in my own house that lost power.Power returned to prison in the afternoon after repairs had been done to the electricity generators.

I do admit; I fell over from the top bunk and spent the rest of the noisy night getting my eyes adjusted to the darkness.It was then I decided to start training my eyes to be adjusted in the night through the years at prison. That is a lesson I have not forgotten; be ready for the darkness.

"If you accept; Odin will never know." The blue figure said. "We have our relations to Asgardians."

The offer was pretty much too good for Loki.

"Fine; I accept." Loki reluctantly said.

"Hey, Kindip dude."  I said. "What about mine?"

"Your part in this will be rewarding." The blue figure said. 

The blue figure dispersed from the room in a quick zap.

It reminded me a bit of a magical kids movie that was produced great enough to be turned into an action-adventure movie  that had a great story to be told. I look towards Peter and Loki who were sharing mixed reactions from the tele-message delivered by a Star Wars-sy kind of machinery. I only knew of Star Wars because the prison guards were so big fans of it they played a marathon of the movies during a time when there was a bad winter and we couldn't go outside to freeze. I mean literately, those prison guards acted as if nature was invalid except for those heavy snowstorms.

"I never escaped a prison like this before." Peter said."Quite new to me, really."


	2. The plan

How does one begin to plan out an escape in a alien prison facility? Perhaps the world of Earth may never know, but what I do know is that I have some freedom to spend.And it is to start being useful.

"So, since you're a god and all, Loki." I said. "That means you can walk on water."

"On the contrary; I can't." Loki said, with a slight wave of his hand. "That is Greek gods."

I became speechless.

"I...I..." I was simply left stunned. This is totally a mind blowing piece of knowledge. I had to resist the urge to break a chair in half and scream about parents denying that greek gods did not exist."So that means Hades does bring a child back every summer to her mother and then takes her away back where they come from?"

Loki laughs at my question. It apparently amused him about Earth's customs, and, Peter was looking at Loki quite oddly.Since when did a man laugh at such a tale known everywhere in the known world? Well almost everywhere since some kids these days are lazy not to do some little bit of research into mythologys. Loki is a  really strange 'God' among many people that I have met in prison.

"That is a old myth." Loki said. "Winter comes naturally."

"And yet you can make snow." Peter said.

"Different issue." Loki said.

Peter and I share a 'issue?' kind of glance.

"Wouldn't that mean you can transform that wall into water?" I ask.

Loki looks at me as if I had presented a dolphin that could speak.

"That wall is not capable of being changed." Loki said. "I tried."

The last part came out like a hiss; more like a frustrated man who didn't have a clue why his life-long handy dandy skills did not work. Even the slightest sighs can really tell behind a person.Peter started feeling around the wall using his hands searching for something. I look towards the door shaped part in the wall across.

One question came into mind; _Shouldn't there be a cell mate rest break?_ There had to be one in this facility not just staying in one room for the entire plan. Peter was feeling around the wall. I really hope this escape plan would start out with a secret passage. Peter's eye went wide when his hand stopped on something. Something that might just be a brick. 

"Ah ha." Peter said, stepping back taking out what I can't see.Peter held something pinched between his index finger and this thumb. "A wire."   
  
"A wire." I said, with the tilt of my head. "Is that the  next spear of destiny?'"   
  
"Of course not." Peter said. "This can be useful to escape." 

"Explain." I said. "Before I rip out those invisible and thin 'wires'."

Peter explained his idea of the plan.The plan sounded far stupider than a prison inmate attempting to become president of the united states behind Bars.Once that event was possible but now it isn't these days. The plan mostly hinged on getting out of the jail cell, but finding our way outta the facility is another story for itself. Anyway, we had to get out. Before Loki and Peter went at another argument that wasn't about how long time is to Cats.  I don't really know how they stated that argument, believe me. 

A paper slipped under the door shaped wall.A few minutes passed.  The door slid to the left with a gentle whoosh that sounds so futuristic. A unknown creature that I have never seen in my entire human life walked into the room  with huge and big tough feet encased around in armor, I was sitting on the bunkbed that didn't have a parterning bunkbed attached to it.Well, that's what I call this one: The bunkbed-partnless  one.   
  
There is smoke drifting from the holes in the helmet.For once I can picture  someone using that helmet as a form 'cosplaying' in the public view.I really did not understand how that entire 'cosplaying' worked.Maybe it is just me for not getting involved into that kind of stuff.   
  
"Where are the other men I left here?" The creature asks.   
  
I shrug.  
  
"I dunno." I said, tapping my hands together. I lied, really.There is a funny thing about sending in an innocent man who will become not-so-innocent once he is out. I used to be an honest man; now, I really ain't. "One minute they were here, and then, the next they are not." I look over to the side at the open door with hope I could see if there is another ugly one waiting. "Is there a partner in crime with you?" I glance up to the oddly metal armor. "Are they shy?They don't need to be shy of a thirty-two year old."

The creature made a grunt.

"My partner is right outside the door." The Creature said.

"Gotta name?" I ask.

"You'll laugh." The creature said.  "I can tell you my partner's name."

"Curious alien." I said.

From the shadows I could see were moving.What a neat trick that Loki was doing. Too good to be true anyway.I haven't been to update what this Loki did in New York. Sometimes we didn't get the news in prison.I don't know why exactly but it was really strange for that to happen about a 'event in new york' that everyone not from Earth knows.Why the hell does everyone but me know?

"His name is Samyel." The creature said.

"Samuel?" I ask. "Fine name for a young man."   
  
"No." The creature said s the darkness's shadows crept by. "S-a-m-y-e-l."   
  
"Really?" I ask. "Is that how you spell the name of a religious person?"   
  
The creature tilts its head at me.    
  
"Religious is not part of my culture." The creature said.    
  
"Religions has and always has been part of cultures." I said. "Would you take off your helmet for your god?"   
  
"No." The creature said. "I have no god."   
  
"Family?"  I ask.  
  
"If I did; it would be my entire race." The creature replied.   
  
Loki and Peter appears at the entrance and the creature that was positioned to the side had fallen.The creature turns his head--or more his helmet--right towards  the commotion only to be punched out by a big hard boot that  had bought a year before being taken into the prison. Yep it is a really old boot but it does sure as hell come in handy against punching out a alien.Part of the glasses chipped off and then I used my boot to further cave in the the helmet probably killing the creature.

"Nice chatting with you." I said, to the unresponsive body.

"Part one, done." Peter said."Now off to the ship room!"

Peter ran the other direction.

Loki disappeared in a cloud of purple'ish light gray puff of smoke becoming a bat in some way and flew off from the scene. I get out of the cell looking out in case there were any upcoming duplicates of the creature. I look down to my right to see this Samyel laying dead missing part of his legs.Man,that is really one nasty god flying in the air.I wonder how they were able to not make an argument over it.    
  
"Run, Henry." I tell myself running the other direction that Peter didn't go.     
  
I slid into a mass hall. Oh yeah the creatures were having lunch.The creatures look up from their plates towards me.Some of them had some meat dangling from their ugly horrid mouths, some were using their forks, and a few had been talking when I walked in.I make a nervous laugh seeing these  guys right here staring right back at me.   
  
"Hey." I said.  "Some security guards you are!"

I ran off after making that probably insulting comment.

"Get him!" The creatures yell as tables were being flipped over loud and clear.

Now, all I had to worry about was not getting caught.


	3. The fail

Perhaps running into a mass hall where variations of the creature were eating isn't the best decision of my freedom. 

"Sorry for intruding creature!" I shout over my shoulder .

_Note to self: get a map to know where all the mass halls are._

In this case; get a heads up first. 

"Henry!" I heard Loki. I look up to see a dark bat caged up dangling at the top of a doorway's middle."Throw  a boot at me!"

"You're a god." I said. "Get out of it yourself!"

I am not the hero type of person. Nor have I been in my life at all. I've been the bystander and I would prefer to remain that bystander who can be handy to the opponent targeting a random individual.Lets say Prison life went sort like that way except I didn't really stick around to find out what happened to the dude who made the situation happen. I slid on by Loki heading straight towards a room that strongly resembles a closet.

"Stupid Midgardian." Loki said from the cage.

A closet for petes sake.

"Ah hell." I said.

I crashed into the really messy closet that closed on its own strangely.A few buckets landed on my head and so did a few brooms.I heard feet rush by the door similar to a herd of hyenas doubled their size. Once time we went to to this part of the world that Hyenas were at during a Prison field trip  in a really 'advanced' bus with gear and all.If we got away from the vehicle; we were left feeling electricity paralyzing us until the guards came. I tried once to get away from the very noisy group of 'wannabes' and ended up staying outside for a complete our at night--the bus had ran out of gas and the prisons guards were scared straight of the dark in a wild area.So basically, and very surprisingly, I had been around some hyenas.I only knew they were hyenas because of their laughter.You don't forget hyenas that easily when they are in a herd.I don't know if Hyenas are even _suppose_ to be in a herd.My knowledge on packs,herds,and groups are rusty in the animal kingdom. 

The last feet belonging to the creatures had shot by. So I basically got out of the room walking in empty buckets.My boots were not in the best condition at the moment.Nor was I with my hair being soaked dripping and in the way of my eyes.I came to where Loki was kept, and, all I heard from above was laughter. 

"You are a very poor ideal man." Loki said. "I told you running down that hallway would be bad."

All I recall is Loki calling me stupid while I was running.

He never said anything about the hallway being a bad idea.

"You didn't say that." I said. 

"I said it when Peter was attempting to plan out what to do after getting out the very cell we were stuck in." Loki said. "Can you please throw one of your buckets at me?"

I stare up at the flying bat in the cage. 

"That is really weird"  said.  "A bat is deliberately asking me to throw a bucket up."

"Yes." Loki said. "I am asking you for help."

"Why can't you do it yourself?" I ask.

"This bucket cage is enchanted." Loki said. "These Kindips do have some relations to Asgardian; I will find out who they are and they will pay for making such a tight space."

"Loki, are you British?" I ask.

"No!" Loki said.  "I am not."

"Sounds like you are." I said, throwing the bucket at the cage.

The cage somehow bounced hitting the wall so Loki became a hamster and then it rolled down the hallway with him using it like one of those plastic balls that hamster use to walk around outside their home.I laugh at how funny this picture seems to be with no other than Loki being the hamster.

"Stop this cage at once!" Loki demands.

"Sorry." I said. "If I kicked it you would land in the vents."

"I wasn't asking you to kick it." Loki shouts. "I need something sharp to break this!"

Loki is a god; so maybe, just maybe,he could be of some use to me.

"I'm coming!" I shout running after the ball grabbing a broom that was propped to the side of the hallway. 

Man I feel like a wizard chasing after a little human trapped in a rolling bar shrunk into a bottle  that was flying down the sideways tilted room.Hey at least I am getting more excise that I usually did in prison which consisted of sometimes walking and using the lifts.An average man can get some  muscle outside using the material. 

"Come quickly!" Loki shouts back.  "I am  getting dizzy!"

Sometime along the way Loki became a bat. Loki must really favor bats. I guess he must be a big fan of BatMan.

"So gods can get dizzy!" I said.

"Of course we can!" Loki retorts. "Throw your boots!"

"What kind of god are you anyway?" I ask.

"Is that really necessary?" Loki asks as we passed by the duplication chamber'esque room.

I mean it has the glowing blue light pouring out from the entrance way with several pods hanging onto these poles with a round red window at the center right where the head should be.Except they--I mean the pods--were bulky, larger, and pretty heavy looking.I got that image in my head from a brief glance towards the room. 

"Of course it is!" I shout back. "You say Greek gods exist, so why not?" 

"Greek gods are relevant to this enchanted cage!"  Loki argues back. "This pestering question you have is not!"

"Fine...fair point." I said,jumping over a discarded large weapon that might be related to a shot gun but really it isn't.

I grab my boot that I had caught from throwing in the air previously and had aimed it in the direction the cage was falling after.The boot lands in the path  where an oncoming cage was and is pretty much speeding up. I basically hopped my way hopping is pretty fast than running when being skilled in hopping at races and competitions and contests, you get the drift.I stop across from the rolling cage. The cage hits the boot then pretty much rolls over the boot.  So, with a crappy plan in motion, I jumped in the way of this moving cage grabbing it by the handle.Didn't Loki say it was enchanted?

Why yes, it is enchanted; and it's pretty much going down into a really strange room with me in tow.

"This should have stopped by now!"  I shout, with a grip on the cage.

Seriously, it feels like I am in a sequel to _The Last Action Hero_.

"I told you, you have to use not one boot but two!" Loki said.

"No you didn't." I said. 

"Course I did." Loki said. "You were not paying attention." 

Of course he pins the blame on me.

I feel around in my pocket for a knife --which I had one, it's a pocket knife, no biggy--around in my jean pocket. Then my finger feels a slight pinch of pain. _Ah ha, found it!,_ I delightfully thought feeling pain from the blade.I feel glee raising my spirits up about this current situation.

"It hasn't gone rusty!" I said, grabbing out the knife. I dig it into the floor that it gradually stopped the incredibly fast moving crate cage.

"Phew." I said,making a sigh of relief. 

"Good, now use the knife!" Loki instructs me. 

I sit upright looking back to the dark bat.

"On what?" I ask.

"The cage,fool!" Loki said. 

"And what kind of god are you?" I ask. 

"First, open the cage." Loki said. 

I stare the dark bat trapped in the cage with those eyes.Those creepy blue-green eyes that make it seem my refection is below him.It feels much like Loki is deliberately saying he's better than me by just his eyes alone.I shouldn't find it surprising but I do.

"You are not going to tell me."  I said.

"Eventually, I will." Loki said. Why does it seem that he will never answer? "If you keep avoiding the main point of this cage chase then its not an option."

I get out a wrapper from my pocket then wrap it around my index finger that is bleeding pretty much more than it should be.The bleeding came to a stop after wrapping the wrapper around it.This wrapper has been empty for quite some time; pretty much fifteen years, give or take.I pick up the pocket knife with care and dig it into the keyhole.

"That lock doesn't need a knife forcefully put into the keyhole." Loki said, quite picky. 

"Well, why don't you become a borrower?" I ask.

"I can't become a borrower!" Loki said.  "I do not tie myself to those small Midgardians. "

It was a joke, and, he just pretty much turned it into a real life thing. I turn the knife in a complete circle hiding in a room that so far didn't have any cameras or systems for that matter. I can safely assume that Peter Quill probably escaped from the facility. Now it is up to getting out of this place for the two of us. 

"I was joking,man."  I said.

"Then don't make those kind of 'jokes'." Loki said.

"Do you know what a joke is?" I ask.

"I would like to see you try explaining." Loki said.

"So that's a no." I said. "A joke is a thing that someone says to cause amusement or laughter, especially a story with a funny punchline."

"You're terrible at jokes." Loki said.

I mean, if Loki is such a critic; then why does he learn now what jokes are?

"Strange to hear from a 'god' kind of person." I said.

I heard footsteps coming to the door. The bootsteps sounded pretty heavy enough that a big individual is in it.Not light..I could tell that they did not belong to Peter Quill because really Peter's boots were not that heavy.

"It's them!" Loki assumes, as did I.  "How can they have found me so quickly?" He looks up towards me. "You must be a secret agent for them!" Loki is probably losing it by now. "I should have known they would perform a terrible trick."

I laugh at Loki's hysterical accusation. 

"...You know, you're not a bandit." I said, wiping off a tear.His accusation is really entertaining. "I am a high school drop out. There's no way in hell I can become a secret agent while being out of touch with the world!"

"I am a criminal." Loki said. "Equivalent to what you refer as 'bandit'."

"There's a bit difference." I said. "You would be riding a horse. Not be stuck in a cage."

I slid the knife into the enchanted cage then hid the cage under a tarp  covering a table.

"What are you doing?" Loki asks, sliding down to the left grabbing at the knife on time it wouldn't slip out.

"Uh, perhaps getting myself a little outside help?"  I suggest.

"I don't help Midgardians like you."  Loki said.

"I don't really count on you being willing." I said. 

Besides, what comes around, goes around. 

"Don't threaten me--" Loki begins saying but I dropped the tarp drowning out what he had to say.

I am  pretty much pocketknifeless.

"I wasn't." I said, turning away from the covered table.

The knob to the door slowly, and very fearfully turns, and the creak made by the door sent chills down my back.I can feel fear as the door slowly crept open.I saw a huge boot that belonged to a creature step in through the partially open door.My hysteria is basically in the most highest levels yet.I grab a item that was nearby and crashed it into the creature's head ending them tumbling.The door was open wide enough that I pretty much used his head as a walking stone and then on the back to get on another creature's head.

"Sorry, excuse me, pardon me, thank you." I said, walking on their big helmets.

I basically walked on the other creature's heads right to the land of safety.

Or so I thought.

I landed through a dump shoot. Full of clothes.

"Hell." I said. "That's a real fail."

The biggest escape fail in history.I tip over the laundry cart so it fell to the side while there were yells coming from the upper big square slide tube. There are red lights going off and on as the high pitch sirens were going on loud followed by strange unrecognizable words. I could feel a pair of boots from the clutter of clothing so I put on the boots to replace my lost ones in a rush. This feels just like prison when someone escaped from their cells during night watch.I understand how many of the escaping criminals felt getting out prison fueled by great adrenaline and intelligence; all the while on earth.

"Get up, Henry." I said, getting up right.

I ran down a partially lit hallway wearing some other boots that were not mine.Yes, the creatures put boots into the laundry. Thank you universe for giving me a new pair of boots! I came into a room that must be the medical room as there were female'ish creatures tending to the wounded male'ish creatures.They are staring at me like I was a butterfly merged into an owl.

"Uh...sorry?" I apologized, and then quickly ran out of the room. 

"He's escaping!" Is all I could hear from that room.

So I then ran into the freezer.

It really is freezing.

No wonder they call it the freezer.

I ended up getting caught again after three minutes in the freezer.

_Note to self: don't run in the partially lit hallway._


	4. The forgotten

The person many would like to pin as that 'guy' to blame is perhaps the over-rated guy in history.Yeah, I would definitely fit that category. Also the man who likes to be a bystander too.Because everyone seems to be thinking I am the guy to suspect for nearly everything when he has no part in it at all. 

"Where is your accomplices?" The creatures ask me.

Instead of the most dull and outrageously goring room; I saw purple bars, a side rail sizzling electricity, floor boards  were gray and some of them dotted in blue circles. My attention was more focused on the newness to this room rather than the standing ugly and horrid creatures who's name escapes my mind. They are so ugly I can't recall what their name is. 

"I...don't know?" I said. "I seriously dislike how ugly you look."

The creature delivered a hard painful slap that sent me falling back landing on the floor.

"Wow." I said.  "That's one big slap."

"Liar." The Creature  accuses me.

I look up at the couple creatures. 

"Sorry?" I said. "I may be a slight honest man and a great big ass liar; but I ain't lying about knowing where my accomplices went."

"Put him up." The creature said, with a dis-likeable grunt.

"Will do." The other said, chiming at once.

They push up the chair  then hooked it into the hallway about two feet above the floor. My legs were bound by metal that feels cold--some of my pant cuffs are curled up over my socks. The height between the floor and the chair seems intimidating at the slightest. But for a bold teenager who hasn't face prison life and a god who refuses to say which kind of god he is; this just beats the cake. 

"You've had close escapes." Th creatures said. Okay I am calling this dude Hobby. Yes. I am calling him Hobby because of the scar he has over his ugly face. 

"I haven't made close escapes." I said. "The laundry shoot, the mass hall, and the closet don't count."

"You've been here for twenty-eight days." Hobby said.

I stare at Hobby.

"Are you kidding?" I ask.

He didn't seem to be open up about lying. 

"You, the thief, and your god friend." Hobby said. "You've been terrorizing our facility."

I look down to my right thinking.Did my memory get selectively changed or what?I didn't remember about being stuck here for that long.For much as I knew there was something fishy going on.I could smell it coming from the very ugly creatures.The wrongness in the room lingered like over-boiled chocolate put into horrible cheese.

"I...I don't remember being in here for that long." I said."I--I--I Swear."

"That's what they all say." Hobby said making a metallic swish using his left bulky hand missing a finger.

The doors open in a sliding smooth manner.

"Wait!" I call out.  "How can I have forgotten about being here that long?" I call out to the dudes who stepped out of the cell. "Are you expecting me to get outta this situation James Bond style?" I made a little laugh at that.  "How smart do you think I am? I am not that skilled."

Hobby turns to his right.

"You took down  few of my men helping this Starlord escaping from my command." Hobby said in the most serious voice, ever. "And this Loki has swiftly been evading our every attempts to --"

"So this is not the first time Loki has been out." I said.

"Correct." Hobby said. "And you're surprised."

"Loki acts so confused about...everything, in general." One of the creatures frown at the mention of that. "If...If there's a chance..." Yes, I am going down the road of pleads. I really hope this will work just for this. "Can you please take me down?"

"Your current status in this facility is way critical than most of our prisoners." Hobby said. "You've seen too much."

The creatures walk out leaving me in this cell that locked on its own.

"I've only seen a mass hall, a medical room, and a duplication room!" I shout.  "What do you think a man with a pocket knife and a candy wrapper can do?"

_Dumbass, you don't have a pocket knife!_ , I recalled, _it's back in Loki's hands._

No reply what so ever. these guys have made a bigger plan.Something that messed with my memory of what happened or the past few days.The alien dudes acted sincere and serious about what they had to say.What they had to say about me wasn't so admirable in a way.It wasn't so look up to. It wasn't a look down kind of way.It mad me sound like a dangerous criminal tasked with extraordinary power beyond imagination.Which I am not.

I sigh looking up to the ceiling.

"What did I get myself into?" I ask myself.

"A escape plan." Thought I heard Loki's voice.

I look away from the ceiling; taking a quick scan of the room. 

I am alone; and I am hearing someone else's voice.

"How desperate did I get to this point?" I ask myself, again.

"Very desperate." I thought I heard Loki's voice, again.

However, Loki is not there.I looked around. Loki is _not here_.

"Yep." I said, sharing a glance to the ceiling. "I am finally losing my mind."

Being in this facility for so long; maybe a man can find himself losing hope out of escaping. I look down to the metal binds. I thought I heard laughter coming from the ceiling.It was very strange. Perhaps there prisons widely known for being haunted.If my prison was haunted then my cell was the quietest in all. _You're a chicken_ , I reminded myself, _not a rooster._

"I can figure my way out of this. "Henry can figure a way out." It always works When I referred to myself in a different type of narration. Causally it did."Yes, Henry can do it." I rub my wrapper of the finger feeling it slide right off."Hmm..." I thought.  "Maybe this might be part of the plan."

It is weird to say it when people are around.

"How the hell did I get along with Peter and Loki in that cell?" I ask myself out loud. "They might have argued too much."

Loki has a lot of explaining to do.

"More than you think." I heard that voice again.

Yep, I have gone insane.I applied the wrapper to the cuffs on my wrists and then the clamps came off. Next I had to do the same on my ankle binds.Soon I fell right off landing straight on my face like a common idiot.I walk to the mirror.Then I saw a note poking out from the corner.I slipped it out and read it.

The note read: _Stick to the plan.Act clueless._

"Well, that's easy." I said out loud. "I am confused _what_ this plan is."

It was written in handwriting that wasn't so godly but pretty  ordinary and decently sized; I figured a 'I am better than you' god would make his handwriting huge. So that must have been written by Peter Quill.Even though I don't know what  Loki's handwriting is like.I could hear heavy footsteps coming down the hallway.

I look over my shoulder.

Could this be part of the plan?, I thought, losing my memory and all?Was Loki's attitude towards me all an act, because  he really knew me and he didn't want to screw up his own plan? He's a god,after all. Gods don't die; but Midgardians, unfortunately, can. 

What the...Am I remembering?

"Damn." I said out loud. "So many questions."

I turn back towards mirror turning the note around to see ' _Starlord will be in one of the suites,carry on the act, and then carry it on with Loki._ '. How big was this plan?  How in the name of hell did Loki become willing?  He acted so mean toward me. Just how can that be possible? It can be with the right inner courage.

"Just stop worrying." I told myself. "Maybe that will make it better."


	5. The memory

_"I find that Muggles are the most interesting and important people around." Loki remarks, throwing a apple in mid air. The plan had to go together and we had to make sure it worked. Loki is sitting on the bed looking bored as ever. "Sometimes these people are stupid as they look."_

_"We're not talking about Muggles,Loki." Peter said._

_"Well, why don't we just use the creatures against themselves to our advantage?" I ask, leaning against the wall._

_Loki and Peter share a 'we tried, failed' kind of look._

_"Once is enough." Loki said. "They are far more..." Loki rubs his fingers together. "Spongy with information."_

_"As in learning from their mistakes." I said. "I get that way  too."_

_"Learning from mistakes is their greatest weapon." Peter said. "People these days rarely learn."_

_I sat  on the cot--part of the bunkbed--losing what little hope I had with a little sigh.I sat right across from Loki.These other prisoners in this facility proved to be not trust-worthy as they had outed us a couple times._

_"What if we offered them a map to treasure?" I suggest._

_"Henry,we offered them a gateway to another world and we ended up no where." Loki reminds me. "We're still where we had started the challenge."_

_And me preventing you two from arguing all the time, this is far from where the challenge began.Loki and Peter don't argue that much since then._

_"How about one of us kills the other and then use that body bag to escape?" I suggest, very desperate. Desperate enough to believe any plan would work coming from any of these guys in the room other than mine. "It worked last time for a cell mate.They escaped out of the bag during transportation outside the prison."_

_"Sounds desperate." Peter said. "Desperate enough there wasn't any choice. But there isn't a chance they'll do the same for us; they  have technology beyond the ones from the planet you're from, Henry." Yep, don't have to remind me twice about it. "And this cell mate was more fortunate than we are."_

_Sadly, there was no choice for that cell mate._

_"Prison was like a different level of high school." I said. "It was...the vacation you would want to leave. Definitely not the kind of picture that everyone paints it as a rehabilitation center."_

_"Rehabilitation center?" Peter said."No one gets rehabilitated from prison."_

_"Yes,that's what they are there for." I said. "Sure you haven't seen the Shawshank redemption? I can't remember if that's the correct title, but  do remember Morgan Freeman is in it."_

_"Prison is completely different in space." Peter said. "When you're in; you don't usually come out.Not unless a whole group participated."_

_"Oh, so you've been in prison?"  I ask._

_"Once." Peter said._

_"For a thief; I thought you would have been there a couple times." I said, jokingly._

_"I had to whack someone with a bowling ball to get my music box back before escaping." Peter adds.One does not simply mess with a man's belongings. "I escaped with a team I call 'Guardians of the Galaxy', saved the galaxy once so far."_

_I didn't really hear about these guys from Peter until now._

_"And when was that?" I ask._

_"In 2014." Peter said._

_"Same here." I said. "I went in 1999."  I recalled my first day at prison. The hair style the barbers made on the back of my head; a hairy smiley face. "Wish I could forget my first month there."_

_"What if...one of us did not remember any of our previous attempts?" Loki said, making the apple disappear in thin air._

_Peter and I share  a look towards Loki._

_"What?" I said. "What kind of plan is that?"_

_"No memory of the first month in this building." Loki said, beginning to explain his idea similar to a mastermind villain in a really good movie. "If one of us were to use a idea from the beginning, one that we never had tried before. One that the Kindips are not aware." I was scratching my somewhat hairy chin."It involves one of you Midgardians to not remember."_

_"I am sorry, but no." Peter refuse, shaking his hands._

_"Does this have any chances to get past these ugly bulls,Loki?" I ask, leaning forward with my hands cupped together._

_This plan sounded simple, probably disastrous, yet brilliant._

_"If this went out as how I plan; yes."  Loki said._

_"Then do it to me." I said._

_Peter had turned towards my direction._

_"You want to lose your memory just for this little to no chance escape?" Peter asks. Peter has a short laugh. "And Rocket thought I was the silly one!"_

_I sigh, looking somewhat down._

_"I have little to no hope about this ending up pretty for me." I said, turning my head upwards towards Peter."I have a sister left on Earth to visit before Christmas...Or it might be Christmas already for her." I remembered my thoughts were going on what to do and what to buy before Christmas came.Days before December had arrived. "Christmas is a family thing.My dad doesn't..." I look up to the ceiling. A man shouldn't have to say this. Not at all. I look down feeling my hands getting sweaty and my head feel hot. "He disowns me."_

_My dad believes the verdict. My sister, on the other hand, believes in my innocence. She's visited me every few years when I least expected her.My sister, Karen,feels guilt for letting me go to our aunt's house for the jewellery box.Karen usually consoled me that it should have been her to go; not me.And that it was her fault I landed in prison.On the contrary, I only blamed my Aunt's son for this. Karen talked about other things; giving me updates about the family, and her own kids. I met one of her kids when  they were six because of ridiculous reasons._

_"You have nothing to lose." Peter said. "And in a situation like this;you're still here."_

_I laugh._

_"Because of you guys." I said. Loki was looking at me unsure, first time I have seen that uncertainty on his look in the days that have passed. "Guess my sister is going to have a brilliant Christmas this year; right?"_

_The only gift I can give my sister is being there for Christmas; for the first time in 15 years. She visited me last year, and told me where she currently lives these days just in case I couldn't find a hotel or somewhere to stay until I got up on my feet to find a job and have an apartment. Karen is perhaps the best sister I can ever cover for._

_"We can't be sure." Loki said._

_"At all, anyhow." Peter said._

_Their replies are full of baloney.We'll get out._

_"When do we start?" I ask._


	6. The escape

I sat on the metal bed waiting, merely waiting.I heard light boots headed my way.So it was one of the main heads up to tell me that it wasn't one of those creatures headed my way.It would be an accurate guess that an human is in it.I should call this individual Peter just to not confuse myself.Peter, in the armor, stops at the door. He drops something that is shaped circle with bumpy sides and a retractable metal metal sliders lightly click landing on the floor. A blue shield came around the cell view making it sizzle.

Peter takes off the helmet.

I never felt this happy to see another human being.

"Your distraction is better than I thought it would be." Peter said, holding the helmet in one corner of his arm. "I never heard a man scream like a girl that loud."

"I take pride in my girly shriek." I said. "And is there a way out of this hell-hole?"

"Well, there is a couple guards standing at the hangar flight departure door instead of a smart security system." Peter notes. "Don't know how they came up with security like that."

I rub my forehead.

"What's next?" I ask. "The next part of the plan."

"There's a little secret." Peter said. 

"What is the secret?" I ask.

"We're improvising." Peter said,turning his head down towards my boots.  "Nice boots." I saw a light bulb kind of glow in Peter's eyes. "I have an idea." I raise my eyebrows."Wait a minute."

Peter puts on the big admirable gray technological based helmet that made a slight click connecting to the neck brace metal that had been sticking up. Peter walks down the eerie silent hallway.I had to trust Peter knew what he is doing improvising a unusual escape. So I waited, and waited, for five minutes. A creature came down with Peter looking pretty confused. The creature came into the pathway with the glowing shield--I only knew this is one of the creatures because it was making the heavy boot sound-- so I take my hands out from behind the bars then snapped its neck which made the creature lean against the bars dead.

"Henry." Peter said.  "I am surprised you didn't use that two finger thing."

"It is not a thing; it is the Vulcan Nerve Pinch." I said, shaking my right hand  back and forth. "The Vulcan Nerve Pinch does not work _on aliens._ You know how it failed last time."

Yes, I remembered how it worked last time.

"So you went against your own claim of not being a killer." Peter said,taking off the helmet.

Peter is surprised by what I had done, apparently.

"A innocent man changes when they're in prison." I said. "I learned this...lethal move from watching some guys take out this child bad do-er man."

"Step back." Peter said, taking a card key slider from a pocket.

I take a step back.

Peter puts the sliding card into the square metal part in the purple bars.The bars slide back so the creature fell to the side not making a sound with its body surprisingly.Thought this big guy would make a loud thud after falling to the floor leaning against bars.

"So, this means I gotta get dressed in this?" I ask.

"It looks harder than it looks." Peter said, and he looks in both directions.  "Did you see my dad pass by?" I was very confused by then. "I mean; have you seen Loki pass by the cell?"

Other then having a thumb that is recovering from freezing,being accused of knowing too much,killing a creature, and going into the wrong rooms; this is a crazy time for me.Since when did it reach the point I don't get anything?Peter never called Loki 'dad' before.Is there something that I  am missing in this very much knowledge deserved situation? I quizzically look at Peter, recalling how my mind is losing it little by little.

"I am not sure." I said. "And if he were here; then the god who refuses to tell me what kind of god he is would jump right out and call me a sissy."

"So you haven't seen him." Peter said. 

 "Not since I left him under the table with my pocket knife in the enchanted cage." I said.

"The cage." Peter said, as a smile grew on his face. "The bird cage." Peter laughs. "Dad hates that cage."

Peter has done it again. I don't understand why he's referring to Loki as  'dad'. So it wasn't the first time Loki has been in there.A strong commanding thought  entered my mind that wasn't necessarily mine in how this 'not-your-thought' made itself known if that's any understanding. Honestly I cannot figure out how to explain this face to face with someone in a psychologist kind of room that feels comfy and relaxed.

"Try the weapon room, Peter." I suggest."You might find Loki there."

Peter sighs, relieved and thankful.

"Take this." Peter said, handing me a square shaped device. "You'll need the data-map to find the flight departure hangar in the confusing hallways."

Peter puts on the helmet, then he went down the hallway leaving me with a body suited in armor that needs to be taken off.I slid the body into the cell while the circle machine  with small sliding legs kept up the masking service. _Thank god for the camouflage device,_ I mentally thought dragging the body completely into the room. I swear this device has unlimited power because it didn't turn off long after Peter left.

A desperate man wouldn't give up against a hard part of a life-saving plan; not  for me. Getting into this armor wasn't so easy as it seemed to be when it is on and doesn't  seem too out of the ordinary.I spent thirty-three minutes getting the suit on. The first ten minutes were a drag taking the armor off the dead ugly alien individual.

"Peter is right." I complained, having problems with the armor.  "Getting it on is hard."


	7. The Flight

I walk past a handful of creatures looking to the square device called the data-map.It showed me as a purple dot blinking on and off in the maze.The Creatures were talking about some sport; it sounded like sports because of the mention of numbers and games.I had to keep myself inline about not acting shady walking to the very door to freedom.

That is until the red lights went off and the emergency unbearable  intercom voices came to. 

"Prisoner has escaped!" The intercom shrieks.

Except this alert was much less louder. I assume it  must be because of the helmet,which is doing a good job. I take a turn to the let right on time when a group of creatures ran by. I had a sigh of relief that they didn't suspect their own armor was being used by  a human; yet. 

"Kindip guard 590699-Kdeb has been found deceased in a human's cell!" The announcement went on.  "Beware of the--Frost giant and unearthly human has been spotted! Do not treat them nicely; kill them!"

"Oh hell." I said.

It seems if this plan fails; we're all dead.

I look down to the map seeing the two energy signatures; one being red and the other being blue coming from the other side of the building.I saw the creature's signatures headed their way. I look over to my left seeing a box connected to the wall.I guess that must be a transformer box, or a power generator.I yank off the door to the box using my hands--that are in big tough gloves--,keeping the data-map on using some machinery that hooked it to my shoulder.I tore out a couple cables from the box making the room and the hallways go dark. The energy signatures on the map stopped in in their tracks.Loki's and Peter's signature went the other direction as the standing dumb creatures were completely lost in the dark.

I am very proud of my achievement.

"Karen is going to be proud of her little brother." I said.

I take the data-map off my shoulder armor then click on a few buttons to find the flight depart hangar. _Peter must have a data-map of his own_ , I assumed following the directions from the Data-pad for a awhile. A while must be pretty much thirty minutes in earth time, I guess. I continued walking down the hall following the data-map to the flight hangar until a argument with familiar voices came to.There was not any energy signatures on the data-map.

"What do you mean Dolphins can fly?" Loki asks. "Dolphins cannot fly."

"They did in _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_." Peter said.

"Peter, that was a movie." Loki said. A movie I have not heard of until today.  "I will believe they can fly when I see it."

"Dad, you saw it two minutes ago." Peter said. 

"No." Loki said. "You're just imagining things, that was the trick room playing with your mind."

I came closer and closer. 

"Dolphins are the most intelligent creatures on the planet. " I  said. "They can do the impossible."

A blast of coldness froze me in place.There came an  uncanny familiar cold feeling making its way down through the armor towards the skin in a very medical show demonstration.Oh yes, this mental image reminds me of Mystery Diagnoses.

"Dad!" Peter said. "You've frozen Henry!"

Loki is shielding his eyes using his left hand, shifting towards Peter's direction.

"Who's idea was it to wear the Kindips armor?" Loki asks.

"Mine." Peter said.

"And you just decided to tell me Henry is in Kindip armor." Loki said. "You're late."

"I forgot to tell Henry about the voice manipulator." Peter said.

I recalled how the intercom mentioned Frost Giant.So I am freezing thanks to a god who is a frost Giant God.Can't be sure that Frost Giant God is a real thing in the research of culture gods.

"How does one forget something that important?" Loki asks.

"You were stuck as a rat cornered by one of the creatures." Peter said. "Family emergency triumphs over that. I've lost my other parent; why would I want to lose the other?"

I couldn't see Loki's reaction to that because he is facing Peter and shielding the side of his eyes from bright light.I am an idiot who recently noticed there's bright light coming from themselves.Loki is right about me; I am  a stupid Midgardian.

"Turn off that flashlight, Henry." Loki said. 

Wait, this thing has a flash light?I wasn't aware it had a flashlight part programmed into this armor.

"Can't--exactly--off--frozen." I said, being frozen.

Ah man; my left leg is hurting, damn it. My leg always does that in the cold.

"Those Kindip act immune to cold." Loki said. "Seems it doesn't apply to their armor."

So then the coldness went away and so did the icicles sticking from the armor. I had to take off my helmet feeling warm heat being created by the helmet itself.I take off the helmet feeling the warm air breeze off from my face and instead cold comforting air entered.My hair is surprising dry; wait, that shouldn't be a surprise at all. I press a button on the helmet that makes the bright light turn dim and small rounded similar to a flashlight.

"Why does Henry have that metal part on his face?..." Loki asks.

I feel my face, didn't feel much different.

"Dad, there are somethings that don't come off the first time after putting on the helmet." Peter said.

"...Hey guys, I am still confused." I said. "I don't remember anything about you guys mentioning you two are related."

Loki and Peter look towards me.

"You should know." Loki said. 

"No." I said, while shaking my right hand. "I do not."

"Henry, you know the answer." Peter said.

I stare at them, gaping.

"I...don't understand why you didn't tell me in the beginning." I said. "You two acted as though you never knew each other."

"We didn't." Loki and Peter said at once.

"So sometime along the way, over twenty-eight days in this alien prison, you realized it." I said.

"After a private discussion." Loki said.

Loki had to be lying about it. Peter didn't know about being related to Loki in that room, and, Loki knew about it.This is quite a strange picture of Loki getting painted in my mind.Loki is a liar, a frost giant god, and a shapeshifter. What also didn't seem to fit is that Loki has the look of a prince in his prime.Anyway with the time I had successfully created taking out the power; we made way to the flight room. The creatures were bumping into each other so comical I could retell what they did for a funny story with friends.

I came to one of the doors that had a little nightlight on showing behind the blue wall was innocent young humanoid aliens looking hurt and helpless.For once I did not want to be the bystander. _They look so helpless,_ I thought reaching my hand out to the blue wall, _I should help these poor aliens._

Peter firmly puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't open the door, Henry." Peter warns me. He takes his firm hand off my shoulder.  "We were once at this  point and we got caught."

I turn towards Peter.

"Maybe this time will be different." I said.

"There isn't any thing we can do for them, Henry." Peter explains.   "They may look innocent and helpless; but _they are not_. They do a fair job of beating up others attempting to escape this prison. What they do is use everyone's greatest weakness to catch them before getting to the exit."

I couldn't believe what Peter is saying. 

"B--But..."  I start but Peter interrupted.

"They are only the luggage part of this prison." Peter said, sharing a look towards the helpless aliens. He turns his attention away from them."Their looks are meant to make you open the door and then suffer the worse punishment for attempting to escape."

I look back to the desperate and helpless beautiful alien humanoids.

"Did I do that last time?" I ask, in a low voice.

"No." Peter said. "My dad did, though."

I turn my attention away from the sad sight towards Peter.

"What was I  doing?" I ask.

"What happened days ago stays in the past." Peter said. "You really wouldn't want to know."

I do crazy things when I am escaping from somewhere that isn't where I belong, so I'll believe Peter for his word.Perhaps being an idiot is not so bad after all.

"Okay, I won't open the door." I said.

"I just saved your life." Peter said. "Doesn't require a sports game to celebrate about, at least."

"What?" I said, surprised.

The lights clicked on in the hallway.Uh oh, we have to move faster.There isn't much time left with the Creatures given a chance to see. I could see Loki is down the hallway holding the Data-map.

"Is someone taking a nap?" Loki asks from down the hallway.He is at the door belonging to the flight hangar that is not being protected. "There is no time for naps!"

The heavy boots were marching down from the other end. We zipped from the scene in a dusty style similar to a cartoon; except there is no dust. The door opens before Loki and he strolls up the flat metal board calmly. There is a huge ship that looks small enough to suited for transport from place to place while operated by a select number of people. The platform to the ship slides down letting gray barely white smoke drift out. Loki walks up the platform making me feel eager that somehow this will end out great long before they catch up.

Peter ran right past me.

"Imagine freedom." I said to myself. Another way to motivate myself.

"Dad, start the ship!" Peter shouts zipping into the flight hangar.

I look over my shoulder to see the creatures were close to the luggage room.

I am about five feet away.

_Karen,_ I thought.

An image of Karen, the last time I had seen her, came up in my mind.The image of Karen  as an adult turned into a nine year old girl with her hair in pig tails that went bouncy-bouncy whenever she skipped.That little girl who managed to beat me when we wrestled in the backyard outside the house.If Karen tells her children she's not much of a fighter than I must live to say otherwise. I thought about the six year old child Karen brought with her.I thought: _do this for Karen._

My left leg hurts speeding u _p._

The sides of the hallway became a blur and I made it up through the platform  sweating like hell.

_F-lf-llur_ went the platform as I sat on the bench getting back my breath.

"You've impressed me, legs." I said. "You finally listened and decided to run faster this time."

I could see through a window that the creatures had swarmed into the room. A thud sound came from the ceiling.The ship made an uneasy lift departing from the ground.The ship takes an unexpected turn to the left screeching against the wall. _Who the hell is flying the ship?,_ I thought grabbing on to a handle near the bench.

There was a little beep like clearing sound in the room.

"I have not flown a spaceship this difficult before." Peter said over the line. "So bare with me."

I saw something icy cover the window and then the sheer acceleration aimed forwards.

"We also have some-one decorating the roof with frozen Kindips." Peter said over the line.  "Loki is making them do a ballet dance and a crowded cheerleader triangle stack."

I laugh picturing this very unusual event happening right above on the roof.Then the ship  ends up pressing against the hangar wall while making a terrible high pitch screech. The ice on the window fell off. Strong and loud jet rocket similar noises came abruptly from below the ship as did a really loud blazing blare that would normally belong to powerful flames.Peter somehow returns the direction in the right way.

"We're about to exit the Kindip mother-ship." Peter said. "And our second pilot has finished making his decoration."

"They're not decorations." I heard Loki's voice. "They are reminders of how poorly they decide on ambush."

"Nice art style." Peter said. "And lift off!"

The line went off and then the ship went into the space.I decided to take off all that armor since the escape has been done. I grab my left hand's glove armor and attempt pulling  it off. There was a slight problem; the armor is resisting being pulled off.  A violent force struck the ship sending me tumbling down to the side.Hopefully there is another strategy that Loki and Peter can come up with. I glare at the glove armor finding it a huge pest.

"You will obey me and you will come off." I argued with the glove armor.

Nope,no voice was echoing back. Maybe that Prison ship is haunted because of all the deaths that happened in there. Peter made these crazy moves using the ship to escape the firing spaceships presumably right behind us.I was struggling not to be thrown around keeping a grip on a handle to the bench.

"We're experiencing a slight intervention." Loki's voice came over the intercom. "Buckle up or die being rolled around."

"Dad, that stretch with the seat belts, you don't need to be that vicious." Peter's voice came over the intercom.

To hell getting this armor off in a chase; I'm buckling up! I get on the bench and use the seat belt.

"The truth about life and death is not vicious, Peter." Loki replied.


	8. The Goodbye

"And you said it was part of the helmet." Loki said. 

I could see a blurry gray ceiling above.It was a strange way to wake up.I have waken up two times in this way.That I do know.

"I wasn't aware it harmed people like Henry." Peter said. 

I blink getting my eyes adjusted to the brightness and the blurriness started to go away.I halfway push myself up only to see my hand...I held up my left hand to see there is s something different.Part of it is covered in a layer of metal.I look to my right seeing Loki and Peter were sharing a discussion.

"Why is my arm encased in armor?" I ask.

"The armor." Loki said. "The armor was making you..or to be accurate;changing you into a host suitable to it."

I open my hands and close them hearing nothing of a robot change. Phew; that is good to hear.

"What...what does this mean?" I ask. "Does this mean I am going to be this way for the rest of my life?"

"We were able to remove the part trying to do the change in the head." Peter said. "The voices you heard in your mind...."

"Except mine!" Loki interjects. 

I stare at Loki.

So let me get this straight; I really did hear Loki in that lonesome cell!

"Those other voices you heard, the ones you told me about, they were part of the...little thing the Kindips put into you." Peter explains. "Your arm is the only part that has changed, and you can control it, or otherwise get it removed.You can live a human life with a unusual arm."

I then noticed I wasn't in the armor but in rather clean clothes.

"Magic." Loki said.

"You used magic to change my clothes?" I ask.

"Of course." Loki said. "It would be disturbing to do it the way Midgardians do it." 

I raise an eyebrow up.

"Can I at least know what kind of god you are?" I ask. 

"Look me up." Loki said. "On what Peter calls 'The internet' when you have the time."

I blink puzzled by this very so vague reply. Loki refuses to tell me face to face what kind of god he is. 

"Henry, where does your sister live again?" Peter asks. "I forgot where she lives." 

I told Peter where Karen lives on Earth.I still had the scar of my cut on the finger as evidence to this rather strange adventure in space.I learned that Peter and Loki had flown so fast they escaped from the Kindips ships.My knowledge on Earth weather and month came in handy that finding a spare coat in this ship would be determining. Although I like to believe that finding the long sleeved coat in the closet--after various searches in that same part came up empty---was Loki's doing; it made me smile thinking it might have been him.Searching for this coat was a well deserved something to do other than wait.The ship lowered down in a snowy area across from a house in the road.The platform went down ever so slowly and very slow.I could feel anxious just to knock on the door.

"Don't tell anyone I am alive." Loki said.

I turn my head towards the man who refuses to tell which kind of culture he's from. You know every culture have their various gods.It is a way to make sure there are different  things on Earth so nothing is the same.The request coming from Loki is startling. 

"Why?" I ask. "Why do I want to not tell my sister about meeting a god?"

"Because this god is not afraid to kill." Loki said.

I lift a eyebrow. 

"You seriously using that as a threat?" I ask.

"It's not a threat." Loki said. "Its my word. "

I lower my eyebrow.

"To hell with your word." I said. "The only people who'll beware you are alive is a woman who refuses to believe such gods like you are real and her kids will think you're an imaginary friend."

"She and many Midgardians despise me." Loki said. "And words will be shared, then my brother will hear."

"What's so bad about that?" I ask. 

"I have done many things you wouldn't want to befriend someone who has done." Loki said. 

"I befriend a man who took his daughter--without his wife's knowledge-- to San Francisco because her mother  was really ill." I said. "I've befriended many criminals, and how can you top that?"

"The death of thousands."  Loki said.

The coldness of the weather really didn't make this a tension'ish scene.

"I don't understand." I said.

"Look me up." Loki said. "And don't tell anyone about your adventure."

"H-h-h-How can I explain about about my disappearance?" I ask, seeing there were Christmas lights up in the streets, and, that it was snowing.The hallmark indicators that this is Christmas; the day of miracles.

"UFO abduction." Loki said. "You always can put up that excuse."

"Fine." I said. "So this goodbye."

"I like to think it is a permanent goodbye." Loki said. "Your life is too short to meet up with me again."

I held my hand out.

"Okay." I said.  "I'll do it first."

Loki looks to my hand then to me. 

"Excuse me?" Loki said, quite puzzled

"Promise me." I said."Promise me; we won't meet again,and then we see whose wrong."

Loki took my hand. 

"I guarantee you won't see me again." Loki said, sharing a handshake. 

"I'll take that a a promise." I said, ending the brief handshake. "Not going to ask where you're going and your son no one knows about."

"Sounds ideal for me." Loki said. "I'll prefer no one knew."

I smile.

"Goodbye, Loki Laufeyson." I addressed Loki.

I walk down the stairs.I had already shared my goodbye to Peter before going to the very exit where my happy closure awaited behind.I took the last step off the platform then walk through the snow to the most colorful house with lights and many decorations.The platform went up some feet behind me.I came to the door with the hoody up. I held up my left hand then knock gently on the door that had a Christmas decoration three times.

My knocks are very light.

"Doorbell it is." I said to myself,clicking the small button right beside the doorknob.

The door opens and there was Karen staring at me wide eyed.

"H-h-H-Henry?" Karen said, tears swelling at the corners of her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Sis." I said.

Karen grabs me into a hug; boy, she is strong. That's one part Karen hasn't lost over the years. I hugged Karen back feeling a couple tears come down. I am hugging my sister for the first time in fifteen years.This is the happiest moment I can ever wish for; a happy reunion. Man, I've missed my older sister.

"Mommy, who is it?" William, Karen's now eight year old son, asks.

Karen breaks the hug.

"It's your uncle,William." Karen said. "Come in, Henry." Karen takes my hand bringing me in. "You have a Christmas to attend!"

Sometimes, not everyone gets what they want in the end.


End file.
